


I Will Sing No Requiem Tonight

by theprettymozart



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Gen, and uh angry fic, the Mozart family has daddy issues, uh this is the sad fic you have been looking for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprettymozart/pseuds/theprettymozart
Summary: I don’t suppose you know what that’s like, being alone.





	I Will Sing No Requiem Tonight

It was May 27th, and Nannerl gathered her most important belongings and put them in a bag she found at a charity shop.

 

Her plane ticket sat on her bed along with a drivers license that she had dug around at Arkhe for. All on her own accord. That was the perk of making your own money, and not being at the mercy of others. She could do what she liked when she liked. And what she wanted to do was see her father.

 

Not her brother of course. Her brother never thought about that, never thought about him. That's why she was going alone. Of course, she didn't tell anyone she was leaving. It was a one day trip. Odder things had happened at the house than one person going missing for a day.

 

She carefully gathered her things and stalked down from the Otowa mansion’s attic, careful not to even let the floorboards creak. She made it down the front staircase and grabbed her pink jacket from the coat rack. She took a deep breath and placed her hand on the door handle.

 

 _“Where are you off to? It's 3 A.M.”_ a voice said from the landing behind her. She didn’t even have to turn around to know who it was, but she did anyway. _“It doesn't concern you, Wolfgang.”_ He walked down the stairwell and leaned against the banister when he reached the ground floor.

“ _Oh but it very much does, I can tell, you are a very bad liar Marianne.”_ he absentmindedly twirled a piece of his hair.

He started again, walking in a circle around her, _“If I was my sister, and it's 3 A.M. where would I be going that was important to my brother?”_ Nannerl took a shaky breath,

 

_“I’m going home.”_

_“Were at home.”_

_“I meant our real home.”_

_“The laboratory?”_

_“You know damn well I’m not going back there. And you need to start taking me more seriously. I’m going home to Salzburg.”_

 

 _“Salzburg?”_ he looked shocked, and it broke her heart. _“You are just not going to tell me that. And then just leave just like, I don't know,_ **_our father_ ** _.”_

Nannerl wiped away a tear she didn't know she had shed, _“That's exactly what I’m going to do. Because you never do.”_ He began pacing the width of the front foyer, a bitter now apparent in his voice, _“So this is about me now, I’m making you cry because of my horrible commitment as a brother and a son.”_

 

Nannerl raised her voice right back at her brother, tears flowing freely now, _“Yes, yes it is. Because I was alone then and I will be alone now. You were off in Vienna and didn’t even bother to even try to come home. Long travel time my ass. Our father died Wolfgang.”_

 

_“He’s gone and he won't come back like us.”_

Glowing ribbons danced around the front hall as she crumbled to her knees, her skirt musik gown pooling around her sobbing form on the ground. But soon enough, darkness covered the rooms and hallways of the mansion, various residents congregated at the top of the stairs to see what the disturbance was.

 

Sosuke wandered out of his room and held Pad-kun up to the musik, loading for a moment, it beeped quietly in reply, _“The Confutatis, from Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart’s Requiem in D minor. Beginning with a rhythmic and dynamic sequence of strong contrasts and surprising harmonic turns, it remains one of the most popular movements within the Requiem.”_

 

The air around Nannerl grew darker and darker until a wide pair of black wings formed around her. She rose to her feet and with the most amount of malice a woman scorned could have mustered she spat, _“You weren’t there then. Why should you be there now?”_

 

She held her brother’s bewildered gaze, _“I don’t suppose you know what that’s like, being alone. Mother, Father, my husband,”_ she jabbed his chest _“You. Gone. Left me. I have every right to be angry.”_

 

 _“I’m going home.”_ the gown and wings flashed away and she picked up her coat and bag.

 

And left.

  
  
  



End file.
